In recent times, a new process has been developed for use in microfilm retrieval machines utilizing light sensitive paper sometimes referred to as dry silver paper. Dry silver copy making requires no toners or chemicals to make a paper copy from microfilm and uses only light and heat. A new line of microfilm retrieval machines designed to use dry silver paper has been recently introduced into the market. These machines are designed to accommodate dry silver paper in a particular sealed disposable cartridge. Such sealed disposable cartridges are expensive and have limited sources at the present time.
While light sensitive dry silver paper is commercially available, it cannot be installed directly into these machines nor in the sealed disposable cartridges made for these new machines. It is thus a disadvantage of these machines, to the user that a limited selection of paper can be used since the light sensitive paper cannot be directly installed into the machine without risking exposing all or part of the roll of paper. A further reason for not being able to install a roll of paper directly into these machines is that the space in the paper housing area of such machines is designed so that any roll of paper set on the base platform of such space would be on a downward angle. This means that when the paper is fed into the machine it would automatically be out of line and thus would continually jam in the machine.